


Word of the Week

by brothergrimace1



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: Black Comedy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brothergrimace1/pseuds/brothergrimace1
Summary: A twisted little quick-fic about the Fashion Club - and how Sandi learns not to mock the eternal quest for knowledge.





	Word of the Week

 

 

 

"STA-CYYYYY! What's THAT you're... _reading_...?"

 

_Damn!  I hoped that She-Who-Always-Has-To-Hold-Everyone's-Attention-On-Herself would be too absorbed in her never-ending struggle for Truth, Justice and Her Own Damn Way against Quinn to notice the copy of Omni Redux I had inside the copy of Val magazine._

 

Too late...

 

"That's one of those SCIENCE magazines, isn't it?"

 

_Sandi stood up in that special way she has when she wants to try and intimidate someone, hands on her hips - I try not to smirk as I remember what Mack said about her to some of the other football players - Damn, she ain't got more than a teaspoon full of ass! - and I put on one of the tested and proven looks of contrition that usually gets her off my ass..._

 

"I'm SORRY-! Mr. DeMartino gave me this and told me that I needed to read it and choose an article and then do a written report on it so I could bring up my grades in his class-!"

 

"Well, why didn't you say something, so that we could ALL get extra credit?"

 

She drew her head back and did that thing with her eyebrows, getting that look of _Supreme Disdain_ down, followed by the one where she's gotten an idea that usually means I end up spending time until five-thirty or six in the morning doing my homework and all of theirs so everyone gets a good grade... well, at least Quinn has the good grace to refuse.

 

_I think that taking time with that tutor changed her. It really pissed off Sandi that she learned stuff and I bet that Quinn would DIE if she found out that she had a crush on him - it's okay to crush on the smart ones, Ted's really cute and I love it when they show Dr. McKay on Stargate SG-1, how CAN Samantha Carter NOT think he's just so cute like a teddy bear or Snoopy, and he's Canadian, too, so many really cute sci-fi stars come out of Canada-_

 

"Maybe you could do a report on an article for each of us? After all, if you're going to try to be a BRAIN, at least you can do it for Fashion Club solidarity!"

 

_I could feel THAT smile coming on..._

 

Sandi leaned in over me, and pointed at an article. "What's THAT-?"

 

_"That's the Word of the Week," I told her, taking in a deep breath and remembering just how much I hated the V.L. Riley fragrance mists that she always wore. "This week's Word is 'defenestration'._

 

"Oh."

 

__It was the way she looked down her nose at me as she spoke that did it._ _

__

"What does that mean...?"

 

_I noticed that Quinn's eyes widened just a bit, but she remained firmly rooted to her spot on Sandi's bed, as I rose from my chair, grabbed the back of Sandi's slacks in my right hand and the back of her shirt collar in my left, and hefted her neatly through the open window in her bedroom!_

_It was interesting, really, that she didn't make a single sound - that is, until she hit the roof of her mom's car and went straight through. Ouch. I bet THAT stings._

_A moment later, Tiffany stepped out of the bathroom._

__

"Where's... Sandi?"

 

_Quinn didn't bat an eye._

 

"In her mom's car."

 

"Ohhh... okay."

 

_Quinn slid across the bed and gave me a small smile._

 

"So, Stacy," she said, tossing a quick glance in Tiffany's direction, _"do you have any idea what next issue's Word will be...?"_

 

**END**

 

29 March 2007


End file.
